Level 25: It Can't Be! Saving x Conflict
is the twenty-fifth episode of Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters. Synopsis The emergency press conference ended up in a panic as the conflict between the Game Quest Masters and the Robinson Syndicate Group begins. But it ended up in a big trouble as the press people and the Game Quest Masters, as well as Noi, were put in a jail by Maxwell. Plot Everyone were all shocked about Maxwell's surprise announcement, especially Anaira, Noi and the Game Quest Masters. Anaira didn't believe on what Maxwell said and instead, she began to attack her. Noi and other Game Quest Masters also attacked the Syndicate Quest Masters and the members of the syndicate, which was resulted in a battle. Meanwhile, the press people got panicked when other syndicate members began to attack them. Outside, the remaining Game Quest Masters convinced the people not to believe on what Maxwell said. But several of them were refused to. Kizuna thought that they were brainwashed by Maxwell a while ago. Eriko, on the other hand, noticed that the one of the syndicate members had a Max Spreader. She suspected that this was the reason why the people brainwashed. In Hanamori Media Research, Kanade asked one of the ratings staff member what was happened to Noi and others. She said to her that they went to the emergency press conference, which Kanade felt in concern to her and even the Game Quest Masters. Meanwhile, Maxwell ordered her syndicate members to arrest Anaira, Noi and other Game Quest Masters and detained them. Anaira refused, but she was punched by Chrona in her body. Kumiko stopped her, and they were detained in a makeshift jail cell. On the other hand, Eriko tried to get the Max Spreader, but she was been attacked by an unknown syndicate member. Her fellow Game Quest Masters attacked the syndicate member, and it was resulted again in a battle. Back to RSG headquarters, Anaira and her fellow Game Quest Masters were all clueless on how they will escape. Hatsumi had an quick idea to escape immediately. Meanwhile, Maxwell ordered her fellow Syndicate Quest Masters to check the situation in the jail cell to ensure that the Game Quest Masters are still there. Still in the jail cell, the Game Quest Masters secretly escaped before the Syndicate Quest Masters came. They escaped quickly using the Teleportation Spell, and the syndicate members who were guarding there are not aware that they were been deceived by the Game Quest Masters. The Syndicate Quest Masters quickly found out that the Game Quest Masters are already gone, so they ordered the syndicate members to find them immediately. As they escaped away, they were unexpectedly caught by other syndicate members. Anaira and her fellow Game Quest Masters, as well as Noi, had no choice but to face them in a battle. Maxwell quickly found out about this matter, and she hurriedly headed on afterwards. While the Game Quest Masters and the syndicate members were fighting, Maxwell and her Syndicate Quest Masters attacked the Game Quest Masters, causing them to suffer. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * ; : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (PRISM) * : *Hanamori Media Research staff members: ** ** Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Fire Quest Master: *Air Quest Master: *Water Quest Master: *Earth Quest Master: *Blaze Quest Master: *Fancy Quest Master: *Frost Quest Master: *Terra Quest Master: *Raijin Quest Master: *Storm Quest Master: *Rage Quest Master: *Strike Quest Master: *Venom Quest Master: *Proto Quest Master Mark II: *Emerald Quest Master: *Ruby Quest Master: *Amethyst Quest Master: *Topaz Quest Master: Category:Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters episodes